cheafpicfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Fiction:The Xorg Empire
The Xorg empire was originally a part of the Grox Empire, but then a civil war broke out. The Xorg were treated as slaves in the Grox Empire. The Xorg were extremely angry. The Xorg were, in secret, stealing and hiding weapons such as guns and blades. The Xorg, who were known as the Stelarx Grox (since they were found by the Grox on the homeworld of Steca), started assassinating some of the Grox's leaders. Eventually, the Grox found out who were assassinating their leaders. They started killing the Xorg (Stelarx Grox). The Stelarx Grox started building fortifications and cities all over the continent. They stole some technologies from the Grox, and called themselves the Xorg. They started editing the creations of the Grox, and called the edits 'Xorgifications'. The Xorg then attacked the Grox's planets, and the Grox were pushed back. Almost all of their planets were taken, until the Xorg got to the Grox's very last planet. The very last planet had an extreme amount of cities, and fortifications. The leader of the Xorg knew of this, and decided to attack with all of the Xorg military. The Grox won the battle, and then sent many ships to take back the planets they had lost. The Xorg had an extremely low defense, and lost all of the planets they had originally captured from the Grox. The Xorg, through terraforming technologies, annihilated many Grox planets in the process of retaking those planets. The Grox had no terraforming technologies, and could only live on toxic planets with a terrascore of zero, so they had no way of getting back the planets they have lost. The Grox only had control of around 200 solar systems after that attack, and went on a wide search around the galaxy to populate terrascore zero planets. They found around 500, and had enough defense to keep the Xorg at bay. While the Grox were looking around the galaxy for planets, they were building up a huge offense. This offense was made up of hundreds of planet-destroying machines, called Planetary Fear Lasers (PFLs), which use the fear of all creatures in the galaxy to power the weapons up. The Xorg were thought to be eradicated. However Kevaj, leader of the Xorgish Republic rebelled against the Grox Empire but their leader Emperor Maraxos tried to destroy Kevaj's family and him by using manipulation and lies to slander Kevaj. Kevaj left Steca and fled near the Local Cluster to find the Chompy Republic. Kevaj help the Chompy's tribal stage and helped them reach the atmosphere in under 500 million years, long by us, but quick in the history. Future rule In a prophecy, the Xorg Empire will replace the Chompy Empire and rule to the end of time. This might be fiction right now but it will be right now. Overlord [[Fiction:The Chompy Empire|'''The Chompy Empire]]' - We serve the Grand Emperors of the Chompy.' Allies [[Fiction:Javekian Order|'The Javekian Order']]' - Good to have you as friends.' Erisian Empire - Another allied puppet. I hope Vishara the best! Disliked [[Fiction:The Grox Empire|'The Grox Empire']]' - We are your aliies but we don't like you!' Enemies CGSR - Traitors! We could have been friends! [[Fiction:Galactic Empire of Cyrannus|'Galactic Empire of Cyrannus']]' - You're sneaky, you know that?' Socialist Republic of Xorgtopia - You're nothing more than Groxamis' puppet!